Usurpation
by Yanis2Y
Summary: OS sur le trailer de la saison 6 de SLG. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je veux pas trop spoiler :) (MAJ : fautes corrigées)


**Hello vous :3 Voici un OS sur le trailer de la saison 6 de SLG (j'ai d'ailleurs eu une crise en regardant la fin de la vidéo pour la première fois. je vous jure xD) Cet OS sera un peu comme les deux premiers chapitres de ma fic "Que c'est drôle" qui portait sur l'homme masqué (une de mes fics que je hais le plus :S). Le début est un peu lent mais c'est pour placer un peu l'atmosphère :3**

 **MAJ 25.10.15 : Fautes de conjugaison corrigées pour que ça soit plus agréable à lire.**

 **Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

 _Je fus réveillé par mon radio-réveil. Ils en parlaient...encore une fois._

 _Tous les médias en parlaient depuis plus d'un mois, de toute façon. "Un youtubeur tué en direct", "Un milliardaire tue un youtubeur", "Meurtre en live sur Youtube"...je m'en foutais au plus haut point._

 _Mais, pas le choix, il fallait que je dise à ces chercheurs de soi-disant "buzz" la vérité._

 _C'est pourquoi à présent ils parlent tous d'un canular de très mauvais goût. Ça va en dégouter certains, en rassurer d'autres, mais au fond, c'est mieux comme ça. Personne ne pourrait comprendre la raison réelle. Enfin, du moins...pour l'instant._

 _J'éteignis le réveil et me levai._

 _Une journée ordinaire. Je pris ma douche puis préparai mon petit déjeuner. En attendant, j'ouvris la fenêtre pour contempler la petite allée parisienne où j'habitais. Il faisait un temps splendide et les rues n'était peuplées que par les oiseaux qui chantaient._

 _J'ouvris les placards de ma cuisine pour y trouver quelque chose à boire._

-Du...du café ? Depuis quand j'ai ça chez moi ?!

 _Je jetai cette connerie à la poubelle, pris une bouteille de jus d'orange et fis bouillir du thé._

* * *

 _Après le petit déjeuner, je partis voir Wifi._

 _Il était tranquillement couché sur mon fauteuil de bureau. Bordel qu'il est mignon. Il miaula en découvrant mon visage._

 _J'essayai de le caresser mais le chat me griffa le doigt._

-Crois moi, tu vas bien finir par m'apprécier, petit con.

 _Le chat ne semblait pas me reconnaître._

 _Puis je m'installai sur l'ordinateur._

* * *

 _Je décidai de faire un peu de rangement dans mes étagères et mes tiroirs._

-G...TO ? C'est quoi cette merde ... _(note de l'auteur : QUE CEUX QUI LISENT GTO NE ME LYNCHENT PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT J'AI JAMAIS LU GTO JE PEUX PAS DIRE QUE C'EST DE LA MERDE JE VOUS RESPECTE MES AMOURS. Merci :))_

 _Je pris un tome de cette série de manga au hasard et contempla la couverture. Pas convaincu du tout, je mis tous ces mangas à la poubelle._

 _Suivis du premier tome de la saga "Le Sorceleur", deux jeux World of Warcraft et un jeu Mass Effect._

-Plus besoin de ça.

 _J'ouvris un tiroir et pris le costume du Panda._

 _Il n'avait pas été lavé depuis presque 2 mois. L'odeur assez néfaste me piqua le nez (TRÈS CLASSE...). Je le jetai à la poubelle lui aussi._

-Plus besoin de lui non plus...

 _J'ouvris un autre tiroir._

 _Et là, mes yeux s'illuminèrent._

 _La clé USB. Celle dont il m'avait parlé._

 _Je la pris et la contemplai, comme si j'avais trouvé un trésor._

-Je sais où tu te caches...

* * *

 _J'essayai en vain de trouver le mot de passe pour accéder à mon ordi._

-Raah, mais c'est quoi déjà ?

 _Après au moins une douzaine d'essais, j'y arriva enfin._

 _J'insérai la clé dans le port USB de ma tour de contrôle._

Installation du pilote logiciel de périphérique

Cliquez ici pour obtenir le statut.

 _Clic._

 **SLG SAISON 6 . exe**

-Trouvéééé...Mathieu...

 _Clic._

* * *

"Enfermé dans l'écran, t'essaye de t'en sortir. Pauvre con. Tu crois vraiment que ça marche comme ça ?

Le docteur Frédéric a bien fait de tester sur moi le casque EEG avant toi...et j'ai d'ailleurs bien fait de m'être dessiné le triangle sur l'avant-bras pour le duper et lui faire croire que je voulais l'aider.

A présent, je vais te remplacer, Mathieu.

Tu ne peux absolument rien faire. Tu peux juste regarder et souffrir...in machina.

Je vais tout changer et profiter de ta vie comme tu n'as pas pu le faire.

J'ai été fou avant toi, tu sais. On a essayé de me guérir et ça a plus ou moins bien marché.

Toi, par contre, on peut bien dire que t'a été dans la merde beaucoup de fois.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Je m'approchai de l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il avait les larmes au bord des siens et prit un air surpris en découvrant mes yeux bleus ardent._

* * *

Je vais prendre ta place."

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que j'ai laissé aucune faute x) !_

 _J'ai aussi changé le "discours" de l'homme mystérieux parce que j'avais pas pris en compte le fait que c'était peut-être l'homme au triangle..._

 _Au fait, depuis une semaine (MAJ : deux semaines à présent), ça fait un an que je suis sur ce fandom. Je voulais juste dire...merci._

 _Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes conneries, de me conseiller un peu sur le fait de plus détailler les actions, de m'avoir si bien accueilli...Franchement, merci à vous._

 _Je vous aime très fort._


End file.
